MDT? : An Unexpected Christmas Date!
by Mist Hero
Summary: Dimensional warps ends up in giving a girl a boy friend to hang out with, only problem is, he's married. Just wanted to take a break in the past, so heres a treat for ya all!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ah My Goddess and Neon Genesis Evangelion. But I do own Mist Hero!

A/N: For those following my stories, here's a treat for you all. I planned to release this for Christmas, but due to lots of rummage in school. I couldn't accomplish it. If anyone is interested in reading more of this one, just ask me! Or drop a review!

Now we shall start!

MDT: Holiday Story

An Unexpected Christmas Date

Prolouge

20—, Hero Residence Tokyo Japan, December 23.

Inside ones room, a person slept, covered with his thick winter blankets. His room looked normal supplied with a book case, drawers, closets, a computer, a television, his own personal bathroom and his own sound system, where his electric guitar rested. He moved around a bit, facing away from the alarm clock that is right next to his bed that showed 5:59 AM in beg red characters…. Which in turn alarmed at 6:00 AM and as quickly as it start, a hand shot from under the blankets and slammed onto the alarm clock, shutting it off.

It stayed there for a moment, then the sleepy head took off the blankets to reveal a 15-year old with a black flame-like spiked up hair and drowsy black eyes. He rose out of bed and yawned, as he stretched some of his body parts for the day. He looked around, seeing as it is messy, he cleaned it all up. His room floor was piled up with dirty clothes and school junk. Once he was done, he looked at a picture frame on his bedside drawer. In the picture was him and was grinning with a two-piece hand signal upclose to the camera. Next to him was a girl, around his age with blue eyes and a silky short brown hair, nudging his arm. Also with almost the same grin he had on his face.

He smiled and then headed out of his room smelling faint cooking of his mom.

"Mom's cooking is so delicious, I wonder where she learned it …." He said as he walked towards the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
2--- , in another dimension. Terra 2, home of another Hero.

"Good morning Belldandy." Mist said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Father asked if you could come to his office later, he wishes to speak to you." She said with one of those heart warming smile of hers that get you on a day like drinking 10 or more coffee cups. They were just outside Mist's door, when she smelled something inside his house

"Oh my, what a delicious scent, did you cook your breakfast Mist?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm still cooking. If you want to eat lets go in." Mist said as he lead the way. "Now why does Kami-sama want to talk to me?"

with that said, he closed the door, another adventure brewing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Sorry yall, this took longer than I thought. Please read and review

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The simple aroma of Mist's cooking almost flooded Belldandy's head (The other stuff were just to happy to frighten her sisters XD, or perhaps anyone). She was practically floating off her chair (bout an inch or two) as Mist put down the food on the table. Belldandy opened her eyes and turned her head down to see eggs and bacon served with fried rice.

She smiled, "Wow, this is great food Mist."

Mist sat down on a chair opposite to Belldandy's, "Now is it?" He then snapped his right hand in the air. Suddenly, but gently a pair of chopsticks and a rice bowl flew out of the kitchen and landed gently in front of Belldandy, who happily took it.

(A/N: well when I was writing on paper, there was no food, when I was typing this, I'm smelling food from the kitchen…)

"So… what did your father wanted to see me for?" Mist asked as he put some rice on his plate with eggs and some strips of bacon.

"Ah yes… He just wanted to talk to you about something, I have no clue on what it is…" she picked up a piece of the cooked egg and ate it, "Hmmm this is quite good…"

Mist leaned back on his chair, tipping the chair over, well almost.

"Well, I'll just have to go and see."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hero Residence…

The boy entered the dining area. He caught site of his mom moving around the kitchen. In his head, he thought about how beautiful his mom still is. With her puffy short blue hair, pale white skin and piercing red eyes, still makes her very attractive. Even though she has grandchildren, she still has a lot of youth in her, physically and mentally.

He sat down on a chair in the dining table, still groaning.

"Morning Mom, what's for breakfast?" Zach asked out loud.

"It's your favorite, bacon and eggs" She said faintly.

'Damn that voice can carry you away….' He thought, then snapped, 'Ah crap, just woke up…'

Another person entered the dining area, Zach saw who it was.

"Mornin Crystal!" Zach chirped.

Now he had his thoughts on his older sister. She had her hair pony tailed back, her blue hair looking like an explosion has occurred. She had crystal blue eyes and she was fully dressed up for her job, which would be the jewelryseller at a store.

"You're up so early." She said, then grinned a bit "Going out with Adrianne again?"

"Yeah we are, it's practice for Christmas Eve." Zach said, not minding her joke.

"Excellent." She grabbed a coffee mug and filled it with coffee, "Well, I better get going, later." And she went away. In proceeding towards the entrance, she caught sight of a broken sword. Not just any sword, it was part of once was called a gunblade.

'Dad, I wish you were here.' She then went off, not seeing a faint glow from the shards of the fallen weapon.

-------------------------------------

The doorbell rang, followed by the light footsteps of a certain blue haired mom.

"Coming." She briefly said as she opened the door. She saw the morning sky and on their doorstep stood a young girl, around Zachery's age. Her gleaming brown eyes showed that she was an energetic young girl, with a dream…. (okay enough)

"Good Morning Mrs Hero!" She said cheerfully, "Is Zach ready?"

"I AM!" a male voice shouted from inside the house, making both women turn. Zach appeared to have changed his clothes with a pair of jeans and a white polo shirt. Across his chest was a strap for a maroon guitar case on his back.

"Okay then lets go!" Adrianne said, and headed off running to their practice.

Mrs Hero waved them good-bye and shut the door close.

"Hmm, reminds me of Mist…" She said softly, and then she took notice weapon shards on the stand. She sighed and went back to her work, not noticing the faint glow it radiated.

--------------------------------------  
The two teens dashed off to their 'appointment'

"So Adrianne, what are we going to play today?" Zach asked, while keeping his pace up, "Oh yeah, you wanted to talk to me about something, what was it?"

Adrianne blushed a bit, but hid it, "For what uhm were going to play… it's a surprise…"

"Okay… so what about that something you want to talk about?" Zach looked at her with curiosity.

Adrianne just blushed a bit more.

"Uhm…" She tried to come up with something "I think we'll talk later… about it…"

Zach blinked, "Sure…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heavens 2---

Mist walked through the white and stainless corridors of heaven. It still is a beauty after some battles that went on over it and under it. Even inside it, some of his 'trainees' can't control some of their power.

He sighed.

'Damn I never will tease him again…' he thought. Then he looked at the problem on his front.

He yawned.

'Why the hell do I get into these mess.'

He found some Valkeries on the watch. He waved at them, and one of them smiled and waved back, then continued on their watch. He approached the massive doors to the Kami-sama's room. He paused at the entrance and took a deep breath.

"Hell, here goes nothin." He said as he forcefully opened the twin doors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

------------------

Mist entered through the doors to find Kami-sama waiting behind his desk.

"What do you want now?" Mist asked.

"Today we have a connection to Yggdrasil." Kami-sama stated.

Mist blinked. "Can't you just get the system admins to get it off and then trace?"

Kami-sama stood up and walked around his table "We've tried it, and it didn't work, we tried tracing it, but no luck." He then handed Mist a folder. "Read it."

The warrior skimmed over the pages. After reading them, he said "Impossible."

"That's how Urd said it." Kami-sama gestured.

"You mean this connection is connected to the GRO Files? Well have you checked it?"

"Yes, and we found a wish written on it."

"What's the wish?" Mist asked.

"Uhm well… that part we couldn't understand it was like a Audio Feed and I had Urd and the others translating it and decoding it." Kami-sama said.

"What would you like me to do?"

"I want you to scan universes."

Mist's jaw dropped.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" (O.O)

"Err well you can analyze the stream coming from the connection and identify where it's coming from." Kami-sama said.

"Okay" Mist said and walked out of the room "I'll do it tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Why do we have to play the oldies Adrianne?" Zach asked.

"Well it brings back memories of the old people." Adrianne answered, signaling the old folks. "And making the young people know what the old songs are like."

"But but but, the song is like 40 years old!"

"Doesn't matter," a band mate said, "As long as we play it, it's renewed."

"Besides this is our last song for tonight."

Zach sighs.

"Ready guys?" Adrianne asked.

A lot of okay and yes went on from their band.

"A one, a two a three…."

-------------------------------------------------------

_From this moment life has begun _

_From this moment you are the one _

_Right beside you is where I belong _

_From this moment on _

_From this moment I have been blessed _

_I live only for your happiness _

_And for your love I'd give my last breath _

_From this moment on _

_I give my hand to you with all my heart _

_Can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start _

_You and I will never be apart _

_My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live _

_I will love you, I promise you this _

_There is nothing I wouldn't give _

_From this moment on _

_You're the reason I believe in love _

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above _

_All we need is just the two of us _

_My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live _

_I will love you, I promise you this _

_There is nothing I wouldn't give _

_From this moment _

_I will love you as long as I live _

_From this moment on_

You're the reason I believe in love – Remix Version

From this Moment

-Shania Twain

-------------------------------------------------------  
The viewers applauded Adrianne and her band loudly. They bowed and left the stage. As for the viewers, they went out as well.

"Told you they liked it." Adrianne said.

"No point in arguing with you then." Zach said.

-------------------------------------------------------  
Zach and Adrianne said their goodbyes to their band as they disbanded for the day. Zach and Adrianne walked home as usual, since both of them live on the same street and were really close.

"Hey Zach."

"Mmhm?"

"Tommorow's the 24th" Adrianne stated.

"Uh… and?" Zach asked not even a clue of what's going happen.

Adrianne smashed Zach's head with her fist from the back. "BAKA!"

"What did you do that for?!" Zach shouted.

"You are being forgetful again."

"Oh… Okay…" Zach thought for a moment. "What did I promise you?"

"You were going to take me on a date. The whole day"

"Ah… I know now." Zach said, "8 Right?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there."

"You wont forget right?" Adrianne clenched her fist.

Zach sweatdropped

"Nope I wont forget."

And soon after Zach bid farewell to his friend (girlfriend) and took off home.

With a smile on his face.

'But you gotta admit she has a terrible punch……' Zach thought as he rubbed his neck.

------------------------------------------------------  
Read and revew please :D thank you for reading


End file.
